


A single explosion in the grave silence

by Singittome



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dark, Death, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singittome/pseuds/Singittome
Summary: And everything stops...





	

.

.  
a single explosion in the grave silence  
.  
.  
somewhere in the velvety black expanse of the vast, ever expanding universe, jyn erso dies with her eyes wide open.

if bones were made to last, the cluster of their intertwined skeletons would be the only proof of the last desperate snarl in the face of the empire - teeth bared, throats raw - they hurl themselves forward in a desperate plea for salvation.

 _take me somewhere it won't hurt,_ cassian whispers into her ear before they are gone. she runs her fingers through his hair almost roughly. _i can't even save myself._

they go down not with a bang but a flicker.  
.  
.  
somewhere in the velvety black expanse of a vast, ever expanding universe, chirrut îmwe dies with his eyes shut. it's not that it makes a difference, to him, but he wants to makes it easier for baze - falling asleep, not leaving.

that's how you die a martyr: quietly and with a cry in your throat and with the song of your gods in your chest.

 _i never meant to make you into something divine or celestial,_ his smile says.

 _i know_ , baze smiles back.

he doesn't say his goodbyes properly. they'll meet again, soon.  
.  
.  
somewhere in the velvety black expanse of the vast, ever expanding universe, baze malbus dies with a prayer on his lips. he longs for the world to go still, but he'd like to live, he thinks, just a moment longer.  
.  
.  
somewhere in the velvety black expanse of the vast, ever expanding universe K-2SO turns off his system just a moment before it would shut down from damage. no gods.  
.  
.  
somewhere in the velvety black expanse of the vast, ever expanding universe, the pilot dies quietly, as if he considers death a release.  
.  
.  
if bones were made to last, they'd rattle over the sand.  
.  
.  
they don't even write down their _names_.  
.  
.

 


End file.
